Session 5 Recap
Session 5 Recap - Caretakers, Cursed teeth and Holy Festivals 15xp Goldie, Gar, Arik, Dandy Location: Riverwatch After meeting with Giada to confirm the details for their departure the characters return to shopping. Goldie purchases a Blacksmiths and Alchemists kit. Dandy buys a handful of gems (making her money more portable), but one of the gems seems unique due to the strange rune carefully etched into it. Arik tries to get a custom tooth-cap gem, but with only hours available to make one the shopkeeper 'Roscoe' offers the one he has in stock - an emerald set into a (silver?) filligree. Arik accepts, paying about 100s less then it's value. After finishing shopping the group heads up to the lantern-bearing statue on top of the cliff overlooking the river and city. They travel to it via a barely-used path and find 2 small cottages at the statue base, one of witch has an old man sitting at the porch with a cat on his lap. They talk with him for a while, about the statue and of marketing some 'I went to the Riverwatch Statue and all I got was this lousy cloak' cloaks. The sound of approaching horses is heard and Arik goes to investigate, meeting the horsemen about 50yards away from the houses. Half the group stops and aggressively talks with him, and the other half charges the houses. The leader demands Arik hands over 'The Book'and when Arik doesn't produce said book he attacks. While Arik fights 3-on-one the rest of the group tussles with the other half of the horsemen, sending one over the cliffs, knocking one out with heat (after Dandy distracts him) and slaying one by sword (two the delight of the sword who 'drinks' all the blood up). Arik slays one of the thugs before dismounting the leader and slaying him (Taking a dagger hit and a gash to the chest in the process). The last thug tries to turn the horse and run away but magically given a fear of horses and killed as he runs from his mount. Arik tries to patch up his own wounds but finds himself bleeding through his bandages. Arik tries to heal the wounds but only manages to stem the bleeding, and notices signs that he is suffering under some sort of curse causing him to heal poorly. They question the surviving prisoner (the one KO'd w heat) and find their leader was employed to get the 'profits book' from them. They were employed by an elf lady at the Barley and Hopps (Same bare they initially went to), and they theorise that Aelrindel may have been the elf employing the thugs. They consider confronting her but decide not to incase the rest of her famous party are nearby. Goldie (and others?) go to speak with residents of the other cottage and are met with an older eccentric magi. She explains that the statue's light is old magic and her role is just to periodically keep the magic charged. The woman is friendly but keeps the conversation short (perhaps because Goldie doesn't identify as belonging to a wizarding school?). They round up four of the horses and the thugs' gear and bring it all with them. They meet with Giada at the docks and board the ship for Vynelvale. The priest takes a closer look at Arik and confirms his jewelled tooth is cursed. She advises against removing it, and offers to get someone to break the curse once they are back in Vynelvale. She also explains they will be arriving in the city during the 'Festival of cleansing', and explains the rites and rituals that they will likely encounter. Dandy dyes the horses to obscure them, and discovers a brand on them all- hinting that the thugs probbly stole the horses in the first place. They get to the city and sign in at the oldest inn in the city, The Leather Bottle (although Goldie accepts Giada's). The inn has a punishment urn in place (see Festival of Cleansing) and Arik places Roscoe's name into it.